


Behind the Bindings

by mizinvizible



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, ITS FOR A FRIEND, Yes it's het, sort of, they both have issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizinvizible/pseuds/mizinvizible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sams the good girl, works, goes to school, gets above average grades. And things seem fine, until her life gets twisted up with an unlikely suitor. Harry's new to the school and a bad boy with troubles to fill a list a mile long. Will they work past stereotypes and fall in love, or crash and burn before they have the chance to shine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by my friend so I'm yeah. Here's chapter one and of you guys like it ill continue posting on here.

It was never as difficult as it should be, putting on a fake smile and pretending everything was okay, but that could be because of how often I used it. The only person who could ever get a real smile out of me was my best friend, Dara, but it's not like anyone else even realized. And standing here waiting for her to arrive was the perfect example. It's the first day of my senior year and the people who stop to say hello (it's not many, as I'm not the most popular) don't even realize that I'd rather they just leave me alone and let me listen to my iPod in peace.   
"Sam!" I heard the all too familiar sound of my best friend yelling and turned to find her making her way towards me.

"Hey Dara, what took you so long?" I asked as she reached me.

"Mom was having one of those 'my baby's all grown' fits and wouldn't let me leave without hugging her like forty times. I don't wanna know what she'll do when I leave for college."

"I can't believe it's already senior year," I replied, as we started towards the school, "we're almost out of this hell hole."

"I know! Now hand over your schedule", she said making grabby hands for the folded up paper in my hand which I quickly surrendered. 

"Mmhm, okay, yeah" she said scanning the sheet, "we have first and third together which means we also have lunch together! "

"Great! Lets head on over to Spanish, don't wanna be late one the first day."

The day went on pretty normal; in each class we had to go around and do introductions, and some teachers started work immediately while others did ice breaker games the whole period. There was nothing different than the year before -not that I really expected there to be-, that is until I was walking back to the parking lot with Dara. One second I was just walking along then, the next I was colliding with someone as they shouldered past me. "Oh, I'm sorry." I said, fading off at the end when I realized the person hadn't even stopped. "Hey Dar, who's that?" I motioned to the tall guy with his curly hair pushed into a quiff.

"Mr. Tall, dark and sexy? That's Harry, I heard he's a real troublemaker."

"Oh, he's cute."

"Don't bother Sam, he doesn't date good girls. I saw him talking to Ana in the hall earlier," Dara replied leading me towards the cars again. 

"Of course he was," I sighed, "she always latches onto the new ones." 

By then we had got to our cars, so I gave her a quick hug and a promise to text her when I was home; then I was off to the bookstore where I had been working my afternoons away for the past year.

"Hey Brenda," I said as I walked up to the counter. Brenda was the owner of the store, and had opened it when she was in her thirties. Now she's 67, and the most eccentric person I've ever met, from her personality to the way she dressed. Today she was wearing overalls with paint splatters all over them (she's not any kind of artist mind you), and a neon yellow shirt that matched her rain boots. "I may regret this, but why are you wearing rain boots?"

"Because they match my shirt!" She said, standing and doing a little twirl as if I hadn't seen her outfit yet.

"Of course! How could I be so blind!" I laughed

"I'll have none of your sass madam, I have plenty of my own!" She said, trying to control her giggles "Oh, yes! I should probably inform you that I've hired someone else to help out around here."

"Oh, okay. Who is it?" I asked

"His name's Harry. He starts tomorrow."

Oh


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sams the good girl, works, goes to school, gets above average grades. And things seem fine, until her life gets twisted up with an unlikely suitor. Harry's new to the school and a bad boy with troubles to fill a list a mile long. Will they work past stereotypes and fall in love, or crash and burn before they have the chance to shine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a filler chapter. Hope to have chapter 3 up by Friday.

Work was slow, yet slightly relaxing, but I tried not to get used to it because I knew the rest of the night would be anything but that. Walking through the front door, I had expected to be stampeded by running kids, yelling stories of their first day back to school but instead I was met with silence, which felt strange. My house hadn't been silent in years, what with a five year old, seven year old and 15 year old running around trying to get the attention of either my gran or myself. It was weird to say the least.

"Gran? You here?" I called out.

"In the kitchen, dear."

I put my key in the bowl by the door and kicked my shoes off before I made my way to the kitchen. "Where is everyone?" I asked when I saw her sitting at the table with a cup of Coffee, looking calm and at ease. "Is everything okay?" I questioned.

"Everything is fine, calm down Sam. I had Bailey take the kids to the park to run off some of their energy. They should be back within the hour." She said casually sipping her coffee. 

"Oh, okay, well I don't have homework so let me run this stuff to my room and ill start dinner" I spoke before turning and making my way out of the room.

__ 

"And we got to go out to the playground and me and Lacey took turns pushing each other on the swings and we went down the slide and we played tag." Kaylee, the five year old, rambled on excitedly. She had just started kindergarten and had apparently made a new best friend. If only it was still that easy to get along with people, the world would probably be a better place.

"That's awesome Kay, maybe we'll set up a play date so you and Lacey can play some more" I suggested, earning a beaming smile from the five year old.

"That's a great idea Sam, but its time for Kaylee and Jason to go to bed." Gran said, getting up and herding the five year old and seven year old off to their room, like they weren't going to sneak in to my bed once she was asleep.

"So what about you, Bailey? How was your first day as a sophomore?" I asked turning toward her. She lifted her shoulders in a shrug and spoke.

"It was school. Same as last year, we just go to classes and be bored." She sighed. "What about you, how's it feel to be a senior?" She asked.

I let out a little laugh at her mock enthusiasm, and rolled my eyes "I'll let you know in a couple weeks, but right now I'm going to bed. Brenda hired a new guy so ill have to train him tomorrow."

"Ha! Have fun with that!" She said.

"Oh I'm sure I will." I told her with an eye roll and made my way to my room to find my bed already occupied by the little monsters I call siblings.


End file.
